


Vodka Can Wait

by coldeyesroni



Series: Moonshine [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot, Surprises, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldeyesroni/pseuds/coldeyesroni
Summary: Kyungsoo first, vodka later.





	Vodka Can Wait

 

“I miss you…” Jongin’s deep voice somehow turns childlike especially when he’s talking to his long time boyfriend Kyungsoo. 5 years in a relationship and the feeling’s the same like the first time their eyes locked on each other at a bar where Kyungsoo was sipping a glass of vodka while Jongin was dancing sensually at the center of the floor. Jongin still remembers his boyfriend’s eyes then going wider more when Jongin rotated his hips with a flirtatious smirk on his own face, implying what it can do, preferably in _bed_.

It was the first time they’ve seen each other despite attending the same university. Let’s just say after the one night hot escape they’ve done that night, feelings bloomed and become stronger.

 

But opportunities happen and after graduating from university, Jongin was offered a scholarship to attend a dance company in New York. Big major goal, but there was Kyungsoo.

Their relationship back then was still new and both know that they want it to be a long term but with a heavy heart, Kyungsoo let him leave, telling Jongin to chase his dreams and clinging to the promise to always keep in touch. They haven’t seen each for two years, just through video calls.

The last time was on Seoul’s New Years Eve, where he surprised the smaller at the university his boyfriend’s been working as music teacher. The longing from each taking over, didn’t help; they did it at the music room, much like because of the smaller’s request, they did it on top of the grand piano. The piano’s unorganized keys being pressed by his boyfriend’s feet together with Jongin’s deep thrusts and soft moans from Kyungsoo echoing inside the room, they performed a passionate sonata.

 

“ _Jongin?_ ” the honey like voice he’s been talking through the phone broke his reverie.

 

“I miss you so much Soo…” He said as he covers his face with his arm, lying on the sofa facing the window and showing him the busy lights of the cars below.

“ _You’re a baby..._ ” a chuckle from Kyungsoo.

 

They’re talking through the phone because of the latter’s unexpected trip to a friend’s town. Jongin doesn’t know who the friend is but he’s more upset that he can’t see his boyfriend’s face tonight despite seeing it every damn night.

 

It’s the damn two years without physical contact.

 

 _“You’ll come home in three months Jongin, wait a little bit more...”_ Kyungsoo’s laugh is the best music in Jongin’s ears.

“Three months is still a long time Soo, I can’t believe I survived two years without touching you...” Jongin can’t believe he has a lot of restraint in himself, there was a lot of times when he just wanted to pack his bag, book a ticket and go home and kissed the living daylights out of Kyungsoo. Actually he wants to do it now.

 

“Jongin? I gotta go…” his boyfriend’s breathy voice says.

 

Time to say goodbye.

 

“Okay baby, text me when you get there okay?” as Jongin gets up and stood by the side of the window. Leaning his head on it and closing his eyes.

 

_“Okay I will, Jongin. Goodnight.”_

Jongin’s imagining the smile he knows his boyfriend is wearing while saying that, God he really needs to go home, earlier.

“Goodnight baby, I love you.”

 _“I love you too.”_ Then the phone call ended.

 

Images of a small figure with doe like eyes, pale complexion, long lashes, plump red lips, and a heart smile directed at him raided Jongin’s mind. He misses Kyungsoo, badly.

 

He needs a ticket, but first, he needs to sleep.

 

* * *

 

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

Jongin dragged his arms on his forehead and open his eyes. He fell asleep on the couch.

Looking at the time on the side table, he realizes he slept for two hours, passed dinner time.

 

_Knock. Knock._

 

Who would visit him at this hour?

Standing up and adjusting the white overrun and disheveled gray sweat pants, he made his way to his apartment’s door.

 

“Who is it?” He shouts lightly as he unlocks the door and opened it.

 

And standing by his door and leaning on the wall, with a luggage by his feet, his boyfriend's form in a white bomber jacket and black turtleneck greets him. He’s wearing his glasses.

Kyungsoo walks closer, his hands behind his back.

 

“Surprise.” The heart smile he missed appeared and it knocked the air out on Jongin's lungs.

 

“Kyungsoo, what--?” he unbelievably says.

 

Kyungsoo just smiled and raised some thing on Jongin’s eyes.

 

A bottle of Vodka.

 

“Do you want to, uh—drink first before anything else?” his lower lips between his teeth and with a hint of smile on his face, Kyungsoo looks at him under his long beautiful lashes.

 

Opening and closing his mouth like a fish, Jongin shakes his head, then smiled.

Jongin guessed his late dinner and vodka can be done later.

 

He needs to chase Kyungsoo down first, on his own _bed_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was sleepy and didn't slept well last night because of the major KaiSoo feels soooo


End file.
